1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curling irons and more particularly pertains to a new dual head curling iron with timer for automatically activating a curling iron at a user-selected time for a predetermined duration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of curling irons is known in the prior art. More specifically, curling irons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art curling irons include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,851,641; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,798; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,967; U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,246; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,298; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,841.
In these respects, the dual head curling iron with timer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically activating a curling iron at a user-selected time for a predetermined duration.